My Precious Baby
by Miiz April
Summary: This is an alternate ending to shadow kissed and there would be no blood promise. Rose runs away from the academy holding a precious secret. Can Dimitri bring her back safe or will they lose each other forever. SUMMARY SUCKS, THE STORY IS BETTER!
1. My Precious Baby

**Disclaimer- i do not own GG or any of it's characters. i also do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters.**

**My first cross over please review if you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

After fighting all the Strigoi with Christian I ran.

I looked for Dimitri where I left him when he told me to run.

With frantic eyes I searched for Dimitri all around. I run in and out of the trees. It felt like I couldn't run anymore, I thought about what could be happening to Dimitri and pushed my legs harder.

After a few minutes of searching and no Dimitri, I ran towards the wards that guarded the school. The closet wards to me.

They were broken by a silver stake. I knew that this is where the Strigoi entered and this is where they would leave if there were any left. I hid behind a tall bush, hoping that Dimitri had killed all the Strigoi and none would come this way.

I grabbed my silver stake from my jeans pocket where I shoved it when I was running and gripped it tightly.

My nausea started prickling and I thought to myself, this is it, there is a Strigoi coming. I waited a couple more seconds to feel the nausea becoming more noticeable when the blond Strigoi appeared.

He had slung Dimitri over his shoulder and was now carrying him towards the broken wards. Dimitri was unconscious and couldn't fight back.

I started to get up. This is it, get him and help Dimitri, I thought.

I counted to three silently. One, two and three.

I sprung out from behind the bush and placed a kick to the side of the Strigoi's head. He stopped and turned to look at me.

"Stupid little Dhampir." He spat.

I looked into his blue eyes and said, "I'm not little and I'm definitely not stupid."

With that he dropped Dimitri and went for a punch. He was a lot quicker than all the other Strigoi who I had fought today but I was still ready.

I dodged the punch and kicked as hard as I could. The kick connected with his chest and made him stagger back a couple of steps.

I then threw a punch knowing that all my physical training with Dimitri had helped me.

I kept throwing more punches and kicking him until I heard. "Roza"

I turned and saw Dimitri trying to sit up. He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Kill him for me quickly." He said.

I turned and punched the blond Strigoi and then shot my stake out and slid it under his ribs and pushed it into his heart. The blond Strigoi crumpled to the ground.

I ran over to Dimitri and buried my head into his chest. I sat there with him for a couple of minutes and said, "Dimitri we have to go just in case all the Strigoi aren't dead."

He looked up at me and said, "Roza, I love you."

"I love you too."

I helped him up from the ground and we walked to the medical clinic. I helped him inside and called to Dr Olendzki.

"Dr Olendzki, please come quick." I yelled.

She peeked through the door and saw me holding Dimitri's slumped body.

"Oh my." She said.

"Help me quick. He was fine but he blacked out as we got here." I said anxiously.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know. I saw a Strigoi carrying him so I attacked the Strigoi and Dimitri woke up. I helped move him here and then he just blacked out again." I was on the verge of tears.

"Rose, you've done the best you can. I'll look after him here for the next weeks. Go look after yourself." She said.

"I will." I said and walked out.

I went to my room and had a cry. I was so relieved I found him. I thought that he could have been dead or even worse turned Strigoi.

For a week I went to classes and then came back to my dorm. I went to talk to Lissa the next day. I was sick of being anti- Rose and I didn't want to be anti- Rose.

"Liss." I called the next day when we were walking back from last class.

She turned and looked at me. "Rose, are you okay? I haven't seen you all week I'm starting to get worried about you."

"Liss, calm. I'm fine"

I could feel Lissa getting worried through the bond.

"Valissa, I am really okay. I'm just worried about Dimitri."

"Oh. Well that's okay then Rosemarie Hathaway."

We joked like this for a while and then went to dinner.

At dinner I teased Christian, Adrian, Eddie and Lissa.

Christian said he had been to the medical clinic the other day and Dimitri had been awake. So I decided I'd sneak out to see him tonight.

When it was past curfew I snuck out the door and ran to the medical clinic. I knew Dr Olendzki goes home every night after curfew and it was now 20 minutes past curfew.

I found the spare key she kept under the plant to the left side of the door, unlocked the door and walked in. Silently I moved to the private room I knew Dimitri was in and tip toed to the edge of his bed.

He was sleeping silently.

I looked down at him and then covered his mouth with my hand.

His eyes fluttered open and he started struggling. I bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Calm down, it's only me." I whispered.

His struggles died down instantly. I moved my hand from his and mouth.

"Roza, is that you."

"Of course it's me."

"Oh Roza, I miss you. I thought I was going to die. All I remembered was the first bite."

I cut him off. "He bit you."

"Yes, he bit me, that's why I have to stay here for so long. The venom on his teeth paralysed and poisoned me. Dr Olendzki said I have to stay in the clinic for at least six weeks and then until all the venom is out of me."

"Why does the venom have to be completely out of you." I asked taking his hand in mine.

"Because the venom can kill me. If it keeps mixing with my blood it will kill of my blood and I will die."

"Oh." I said.

I stood there staring at him for a few moments before he said, "I love you Roza."

"I love you too." I said feeling the jump of my heart as he said my name in Russian.

"Come closer." He said.

I followed and pulled a chair towards him so I was at his level. And sat down leaning towards him.

"No, Closer Roza."

I didn't know what he meant so I stood and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Even closer." He whispered. And pulled me onto him.

I pulled myself up so that I straddled him.

"Dimitri, I don't think this is a good idea for your health."

"It's messing with my health when your away from me and now when your here I feel absolutely fine."

That was all I needed to hear.

I leaned down and kissed him.

It wasn't a soft kiss. It was a hard passionate one.

I started to remember how sweet and lovely it was in the cabin two weeks ago and softened into his touch.

"I need to be closer." I whispered.

"Come closer then."

I then shifted my whole body so that I was lying on top of him.

I saw the passion in his eyes. The same passion as the night of the cabin. I gently slid my hands behind his back and started pulling his shirt up.

He responded by lifting himself up to make it easier for me.

After I got his shirt off, he pulled at the bottom of mine. I responded by pulling it off for him.

He let his hands graze from caressing my face to trailing down my neck. When he reached my breasts I responded by a soft groan.

Dimitri heard this and pulled my mouth back down to his.

I broke away. "Dimitri we can't have sex."

"I know it's just good to be like this with you. I've never been this open with a girl before. I love you Roza. More than you'll ever know."

"And I love you too, more than you'll ever know. I'd do anything for you."

He smiled with a twinkle in his eye he asked, "Anything."

"Not tonight. You need to get better."

"So I'll see you in another five weeks then."

"Yes. I don't want to have to be breaking into the medical clinic to see you. I love you."

"I love you too." He said.

I started to get off of him. But he pulled me down roughly again and kissed me.

After a couple of minutes I growled at him. "Do not do that again until you get better."

"Fine." He said with a little smile.

I got off of him and stood next to the bed.

"I love you Dimitri."

"And I love you Roza."

I bent down and softly kissed his lips and then moved away.

"Bye." I said feeling sad.

"Bye." He replied back.

And with that I ran back to my dorm and snuck in.


	2. My Precious Baby: Leaving

**Disclaimer- i do not own GG or any of its characters. i aslo do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters.**

**Here's the next chapter enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

For the next five weeks I joked with Lissa, Christian and Adrian. Went to all my classes and surprisingly never got in a fight with anyone.

We had finally finished our field experience and I got a pass and made up all my marks on defeating all three guardians including Dimitri. Actually I think Dimitri would be really proud of me.

I knew that tomorrow he would finally be out of the medical clinic. Dr Olendzki had called me in to let me know and said that Dimitri had told her to tell me our first lesson would be tomorrow morning.

When I got back to my dorm, I sat down and had a think.

It had been 6 and a half weeks since the cabin with Dimitri. I thought of all the good times Dimitri and I have had and decided I better get to sleep early, so I was ready early.

I feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

In the morning, I woke up and had a shower. When my hair was dripping wet, I put my pyjama's back on and went to lie back down in bed.

I was feeling a little nauseous and not the type I get when Strigoi are around.

I feel back asleep and drifted to a slight dream.

I saw myself sitting on a rocking chair with a blanket wrapped in my arms. Dimitri was standing proudly next to the chair looking down at me.

I then noticed he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the blanket.

Just as I realize this the Rose in my dream shifted to show a little baby wrapped in a blanket.

As soon as I saw the baby I was pulled out of my dream by my alarm clock. It was beeping. I reached over and knocked it off the table. This pulled the plug out of the wall turning it off.

I reached for my phone to check my messages.

I had one from Lissa last night asking if I could go to a dinner with her after training with Dimitri.

I quickly texted back 'Yes, see you soon.'

I put the phone back down and closed my eyes. About 5 minutes later I was woken up by my stomach. I ran quickly into my bathroom and threw up into the toilet.

A few seconds later and a pair of hands that weren't my own were holding my hair.

I panicked I didn't want anyone to see me throwing up. I didn't even want to see myself throw up.

I pushed weakly at the body behind me, but it didn't move. I turned and saw who it was. I instantly felt very self-conscious. I got up and moved away from the hands and went to brush my teeth.

I grabbed my toothbrush and started brushing.

As I was brushing the person cam and stood behind me and then wrapped their arms round me.

"Rose, what's wrong?" He asked frantically.

"I don't know. I just feel sick." I replied.

"You need to go to the medical clinic." He said

"But I don't want to go." I said.

"You have to get checked out." He said.

"Dimitri, I...."

And that's when I fell.

I woke up staring at the white ceiling of the medical clinic.

I knew who was standing beside me.

I turned over and confirmed my guess.

It was Dimitri. I remembered I was fighting with him in the bathroom. He wanted me to come here to get checked out and I didn't want to go. And that's when I couldn't remember anymore.

I started to speak but he cut me off. "Roza, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I replied. "What happened?"

"Well. I came to your dorm to find out why you were running an hour late to training. When I got there I heard a smash so I started to knock on the door. When you didn't answer I kicked the door open to find you vomiting. I held your hair for you and you tried to push me away." He gave me the roll of his eyes before continuing. "Then you got up and brushed your teeth when I tried to tell you to come here but you kept arguing. Then you fainted so I bought you here and Dr Olendzki took some of your blood and sent it away to be tested." He finally finished.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what Roza. Throwing up?" He said.

"No for arguing." I said and with that there was a knock at the door.

"Rose, how are you feeling?" Dr Olendzki said with a weird look on her face.

"Good now. Why?" I said.

"Just wondering. Is there any chance I can have a chat to you privately?" She asked

"Sure." I said wondering why she couldn't do it in front of Dimitri.

"I'll see you in 2 days for training. I'll let you get over your illness." He said as he waved.

"Sure, bye." I said.

I looked at Dr Olendzki. "What's so important?"

"Well." She said. "You know I took your blood to do some tests and...." She paused.

"Yeah." I said prompting her.

"Well.... Rose you're pregnant." She finally said.

"What? How?" I asked.

"Well Rose when you have unprotected sex with someone, you have a chance at getting pregnant." She said.

"Yeah I know that but I haven't." I said.

"Have you had sex?" She asked.

"Well yes, but with a Dhampir not a Moroi." I shouted.

"Umm... well I don't know Rose but what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I need to think about this. Can you please not tell anyone?" I asked hoping she could do this for me.

"Yes I can do that Rose. And just to let you know, you're 6 and a half weeks pregnant.

I walked back to my dorm thinking so hard. I was sure to have brain damage later. What am I going to do?

Firstly, I've only ever had sex with a Dhampir. How could I be pregnant?

Secondly, what am I going to do? I can't kill a baby. It's inhuman. But I can't have my pregnancy at the academy without anyone knowing. I'll have a huge stomach at some point and then Kirova will find out and kick Dimitri and I out of the academy.

And thirdly, what about Lissa? I meant to be her guardian. But I can't be if I'm pregnant or have a baby to look after and I'm not doing what my mum did with me.

I kept walking and sighed thinking that I had a long night ahead of me.

The next morning I woke up in bed and thought about the decision I made last night.

I was going to leave the academy. I couldn't kill this baby and I couldn't let Dimitri lose his job. I was going to tell Dimitri never to look for me again.

I would leave a note for Lissa explaining things and how I was going to reach her. I was not going to abandon her but I wasn't going to be inhuman.

So I am leaving the academy.

I walked into Headmistress Kirova's office wondering how much of a scene this was going to cause.

A couple of minutes later she walked in.

"Headmistress Kirova, I'd like to sign out of the school." I said. I looked down at the floor.

"Rose, may I ask why you want to drop out?"

Drop out sounded like such a harsh word.

"I can't tell you exactly why but it is something I have done." I said looking up into her eyes.

This was going to be hard I could tell. I was the best novice for my age.

"Rose I can only ask you to stay but if you don't want to, then I cannot force you too." She said.

"Thank you Headmistress." I said.

"Rose it was a pleasure after you came back and was taught discipline. I thought that you would be the best guardian and I knew you wanted to be. I know you still want to be. If you ever want to come back all you have to do is take the guardian exam and you will have passed school." She explained.

"Thank you again. Could you please not notify anyone that I have left apart from my instructors only if they ask. Could you please notify Lissa I have left too." I started to cry.

"I will Rose and good luck."

I walked out knowing that this could be the biggest mistake of my life. Then again I knew this baby would be the best thing in my life.

I sat down at my desk and started writing:

_Dear Lissa,_

_I love you like my sister and soon you will learn about why I left. I hope you will realize I left for the right reasons. I wanted to be you guardian so much and I promise in a couple of years I'll come back and be your guardian but up until then I need you to find me. I need explain this to you in person. Do not tell anyone where I am staying. Especially Dimitri. I am going to live in Manhattan. I will ring you and talk to you soon._

_Love Rose. Xoxo_

I sat there for a couple minutes before writing my next letter.

_Dear Dimitri,_

_Please don't look for me. I have left for your own good. I will always love._

_Love Rose. Xoxo_

And with that last letter, I cried my heart out.

The next day, I left. I got really early and showed the guards on duty my note of leave and they let me through straight away.

I left my notes on the end of my bed knowing Dimitri would get them in a couple of hours.

As I walked, I cried my heart out.

And left.


	3. My Precious Baby: Help

**Disclaimer- i do not own GG or any of its characters. I also do not own VA or any of its characters.**

**I hope you like this story.**

**Please review if you do!**

* * *

Chapter 3

When I hit Manhattan I headed for a diner.

I sat at one that seemed relatively nice. I looked on the menu and chose something normal and cheap.

Since coming here I hadn't bought much money. The only money I had was the money that I made when I was in Portland.

In Portland before I was brought back to the academy by Dimitri. I worked a couple of hours after school each day. I would leave Lissa in our dorm room each afternoon to get some sleep.

I worked for a guy that was a couple of years older than me. His dad died two years ago now. He had a steady girlfriend but was on a business trip trying to extend his business.

I worked for him as a P.A. (personal assistant). He needed help from me to file his papers and come with him to meetings to make some choices about decisions I would know.

The money that I earned has lasted me for a long time but I needed to see this guy and try and get a job with him. He was my only friend in Portland apart from Lissa.

And his name is Chuck Bass.

I was going to look for Chuck Bass.

After I finished eating I went to a hotel Chuck mentioned that he owned when I worked for him. It was called The City Palace. I suspect he named it after his home.

As I walked in the front door I knew I was under dressed.

I had on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. I had a bag of clothes but I didn't think that they would be suitable to wear in Chuck's hotel.

I walked back down the steps and went for a walk to a department store.

I walked into the department store and walked straight to the ladies dresses.

It ranged from beautiful long gowns to sexy short dresses.

I started to shift through some of the dresses.

Chuck paid me well when I worked for him and I worked for him for about 4 months until he left Portland to come back to Manhattan.

I had quite a bit of money in that account, but I knew that one of these dresses was going to put me back a bit.

I looked through the racks and came to 2 options.

I could either buy a long, deep green, silk dress or a short lilac silk dress.

Both were the same price but the green one looked the best.

I paid for the green dress and bought a pair of black strappy sandals.

I walked to a bathroom to change.

Once I was changed I walked back to Chuck's hotel.

Once I got to the top of the stairs I knew I had to do this.

Chuck Bass was the only person I could go to. As soon as I talk to Chuck and get a job I'll phone Lissa, I promised myself.

I kept walking and the doorman opened the door for me and gave me a smile.

I walked to the front desk. And waited to be served.

"Excuse me Madam, but can I help you? Asked a short man who wore a lovely tuxedo.

"Yes." I said. "Can you please phone up to Chuck Bass and say his friend Rose Hathaway is here to see him, and she has missed him."

"Ok." Said the man whose name tag read 'Richard'. "Have a seat over there." He pointed to a very big comfy lounge.

I walked over and sat down

About 20 minutes later a man who looked like Chuck Bass emerged from an elevator with a brunette by his side.

He walked straight up to me and hugged me.

"Rose." He said. "It's so great to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. But I really need to speak to you about some things." I said.

"Of course we need to catch up and I need to introduce you to Bair who I told you about in Portland."

I then instantly knew who the brunette was.

She was Blair Waldorf. The love of Chuck Bass' life. She meant everything to him and if he lost her, he would be broken. That must be why he brought her down to meet me.

"Hello Blair. It's a pleasure to meet you. Chuck has told me so much about you when we worked together."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." She said. "Although unfortunately, I have not heard anything about you." She sounded really sympathetic.

"That's okay." I said.

"Let's go back up to my room to catch up." Chuck said interrupting Blair and my conversation.

"Okay." I said feeling hopeful.

Chuck took us up to his penthouse suite and told me to sit down on the couch, so I did.

He sat down on the other couch moments later with Blair and a little baby girl.

This made me hopeful that Chuck would understand my situation.

"So what brings you here?" Chuck asked.

"I ran away from my school that I got taken back to after you left." I said.

I told Chuck about my school and the vampires and Dhampirs. He must have told Blair because then she asked, "Why would you run away from your Moroi."

"Because I can't guard her at the moment." I said sadly.

"What do you mean you can't guard her at the moment?" Chuck asked.

"I can't guard her because I'm pregnant. I ran away from the school because I am pregnant." I sobbed.

Blair handed over their daughter to Chuck and came and sat next to me.

"Do you know who the father is?" She asked.

"Yes. He was my boyfriend but also my mentor who was teaching me and who is my Moroi's other guardian. We aren't meant to be together because of the rules at our school. It broke my heart to leave him and I don't know what he's going to do." I cried into her shoulder.

"Well, what did you come here for then?" Chuck asked.

"I had to get away. I couldn't ruin his life or Lissa's, my Moroi's life. And I couldn't kill my baby. I'm now seven weeks pregnant and I can feel a slight bump to my stomach so I ran away. I came here because I worked for you in Portland and I came to see if you could help me out with a job and to get me some money and a place to stay. I don't want to impact your life but I need your help." I looked at Chuck with pleading eyes and then looked at Blair.

"We can help you." She spoke.

"I.. I...I.. Thank you." I said.

"I'll give you all my clothes that I used in my pregnancy. Chuck will pay for a suite for you here in the hotel. We'll also put quite a bit of money in your account for you but you will have to help Chuck out with work so he can spend more time with his daughter. You will only have to work up until a month before you are due. I'll also help you go out and buy all the equipment you need for once the baby is born. And we'll pay for your doctor's appointments and your hospital bills. And I'll be with you through your whole pregnancy so you're not alone." She said.

"Thank you so much." I said. "This is more than I even hoped for. Thank you"

"You're welcome." Chuck said.

We went down stairs immediately and had Chuck buy the room under his for me. He then signed it over to me. We then went up to Chuck's suite and he transferred over $500, 000, to my account that already contained $117, 780. This now brought my balance up to $617, 780.

I looked up at Chuck and Blair. "Thank you so much for everything how will I ever repay you?" I asked.

"Just make sure you let us see your baby when he or she is born." Blair said.

"I can definitely promise you that. I would even make you god parents." I said.

"Thank you." Blair said.

"It's okay." I said feeling very at home.

For the next day Blair helped me move all her pregnancy clothes into my suite and helped me go out and buy furniture.

At the end of the week I suddenly had nothing to nearly everything. Everything apart from Dimitri and Lissa.


	4. My Precious Baby:Dimitri's POV

**Disclaimer- I do not own GG or any of its characters. I also do not own VA or any of its characters.**

**i hoe you like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Dimitri**

"Rose, Rose." I called as I ran up to her door two days later from when I had last seen her at the clinic.

I was scared it was happening again. That she was sick and this time something really bad has happened.

I ran up to her door and kicked it open.

The bed was made and there was nothing left in the room apart from 2 pieces of paper neatly folded at the end of the bed.

I walked over to look at the paper.

On one piece the name; Lissa was neatly scrawled. And on the other was Dimitri.

I picked up the piece of paper with my name on it and opened it.

Minutes later I found myself on the ground crying. I have never cried for years. And never over a girl.

A girl? No, Rose wasn't just a girl. She was my girl. Is my girl. And I'm going to find her.

Why would she want me to stay away? For my own good? What is for my own good?

I have to give this note to Lissa.

As I walked to her class I kept thinking about Rose's note over and over in my head. '_Please don't look for me. I have left for your own good. I will always love.' _

What does this mean?

I walked into Lissa's classroom. I looked around and met Lissa's eyes.

Immediately she ran over to me.

"Dimitri, what's wrong? What's happened?" She asked frantically.

"She's gone." I said painfully.

"She's what?" She asked.

"She's gone. She left." I stated and started crying again.

Lissa pulled me from the classroom and asked, "You really do care for her don't you?"

"What? No." I said trying to protect Rose and I.

"Yes, you do. I've seen it. She loved you and she didn't tell me. But I could tell. Do you love her?" She asked looking hopeful.

"Yes, more than my own life." I said, and then paused. "How come you're being so calm about Rose leaving?"

"Because Rose may do some rash things but she'll explain things to me." She said.

I pulled the note addressed to her from my pocket.

"Here." I said handing her the note. "Rose left this for you."

"Thanks." She said.

And I walked off to get my mind off her.

Before I knew it, I found myself walking to Kirova's office.

I had to ask her why Rose left. I didn't care anymore if everyone knew about Rose and I because it didn't matter. She doesn't go to this school anymore.

I walked to the secretary and demanded to speak to Kirova. The secretary quickly let me in.

I walked up to Kirova and sat in the seat in front of her desk.

"Why did she leave?"

"She didn't tell me." She stated.

"Kirova." I looked up at her. "If you know anything you have to tell me."

"Dimitri, I really don't know anything. Why do you want to know?" She asked looking curious.

"Because Kirova, I love her." I looked down.

"I know but I figured she would have said something to you." She said.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"I said I know but I figured she would have said something to you"

"No before that"

"Oh, I said I know you love her."

"How?"

"Because you two tried to hide your feelings but everyone knows you guys liked each other." She said.

"Why didn't you fire me or expel Rose." I asked seriously.

"Because you never did anything wrong. You guys did all your duties. You didn't run off and neglect your assignments or your Moroi's. You did everything right and Rose is eighteen. We can't do anything now and we didn't want to lose 2 great guardians." She said.

"Oh. I wish Rose knew this." I said. I then spoke up again. "Wait when did she turn eighteen."

"She turned eighteen the day before she left." She said.

"Thank you for talking to me Kirova." I said thankfully.

"You're welcome Dimitri. If there s anything we can help you with to do with Rose, please talk to us." She said.

"I will." I replied.

I walked out of her office and up to my room. It was Rose's birthday. She didn't even tell me. Why not? It was the day after she was at the clinic. I don't know.

I need to find her.

I have to talk to Lissa. Get her to help me.

Again I had to talk to Lissa and it was after curfew.

I walked up to her room. I was about to knock when I heard Lissa speaking, "Rose, what are you doing there?"

There was a pause and then she spoke. "Rose, I understand that but your meant to be here."

Another pause. "Yes, I know that, but you could have waited another month or two before you started showing and I could have come with you."

Showing. What's that supposed to mean.

"Rose, are you sure you're doing the right thing. Think of Dimitri. He loves you and you've gone to Chuck Bass to help." She said.

Chuck Bass.

"Rose, I'll speak to you soon. I can't promise that I won't tell anything to Dimitri but you need to contact him and tell him yourself. You can't leave him here." She said.

What about leaving me here. What does she need to tell me?

"Yeah I love you too Rose. I'll talk to you in a couple of days and I'll see you soon. You're going to have to show me them." She said sadly.

Them. Who are they?

She ended the phone call and I knocked on the door.

She opened the door. "Dimitri. How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." I answered. "We need to talk."

"Dimitri..." I cut her off.

"Lissa I need to talk to Rose." I said.

"You can't." She said. "Her note said she's trying to protect you."

"I know she's trying to protect me from getting fired but Kirova has already said it's fine." I said, pleading.

"Listen Dimitri, there is more than just Kirova. I've talked to her and she loves you a lot but she wants you safe and she'll talk to you when she's ready." She said looking really sad.

"Lissa, I know what you said to Rose. Who is Chuck Bass? Is this who she is protecting me from?" I asked getting angry.

"Dimitri, Chuck Bass is a really good friend we made in Portland and is helping her out. Without him she would be in a lot of trouble." She said.

"I want to help her." I said getting really angry with her.

"Well you can't Dimitri. She's trying to protect you. And anyway you don't even have her number. You don't know what city she's in and you don't know where she's staying." She said getting angry.

"No I don't. I don't need protecting. And you know where Rose is and you said to her you can't promise you wouldn't tell me." I said trapping her.

I felt awful for doing this to her. I knew she loved Rose as much as I did but I needed Rose. I need to talk to her.

"I'm not helping you. Rose will call you when she's ready."

"And how long is that going to be? She just left and by the way you're talking it could be a long time before she calls me." I said bitterly.

I hated myself for doing this to her.

"I'm not telling you anything at the moment about where she is. But I will call her and I'll let you talk to her as soon as I know she and you are in not so much trouble. That will be a month." She said guiltily.

"A month. But that's a week after graduation." I said.

"Exactly." She replied.

"Lissa, I trust you and I know Rose does but I deserve to know about Rose. I will look after her and help her with whatever trouble she's in. But I can't do it without your help." I said slowly.

"I know." She said. "And I will help you but I need to know some more information before I tell you. And Rose is going to be really angry and at me when I tell you. So you'll owe me help." She said.

"I promise I'll help you. So in a month you'll tell me." I said feeling happier.

"Yes, but I need to speak to Rose first."

"Thank you Lissa. I knew you'd help me and do the right thing."

"I don't know if it's the right thing to do but now I look at it, it's definitely the right thing to do. Just be patient. Keep an open mind too. You don't know why Rose is protecting you."

"And I'm guessing you do." I said sarcastically.

"Yes, I do. And if it was me, I'd do a similar thing."

"Thank you. I'll see you at graduation." I said.

"Or maybe before." She said.

"Maybe." I agreed.

I left then and felt happier.

I knew Rose was safe and I was going to talk to her in a month but what's she so scared of telling me? What's she protecting me from?

As I got to my room I put some pyjama pants on and took my shirt off and jumped into bed.

I dreamt of Rose and she was holding a little baby in her arms.

I woke with a startle.

I wish that the dream was real. It would be much better than my life at the moment. A month until I talk to Rose.

I rolled back over and fell asleep and had the same dream.

I woke the next morning with a smile on my face and went to Lissa's first class. Seems like I'll be spending everyday with her.

Great way to try and get some more information.

And with that thought I left to find Lissa and spend the day protecting her.


	5. My Precious Baby: Ultrasound

**Disclaimer- I do not own GG or any of its characters. I also do not own VA or any of its characters.**

**Had a great idea for this chapter and wrote it down quickly. i hope you like it.**

**Please reviw if you like it.**

**I also need some ideas for the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Rose**

As I walked up to Blair's room to meet her so she could take me to my first doctor's appointment, I was scared.

I kept walking and walked past Charlotte's room and as I did she screamed out.

I turned around and walked into her room.

I put my handbag down and went to her crib and picked her up.

She looked exactly like Blair and Chuck. She was beautiful.

I rocked her in my arms for a few seconds before Blair started talking. "You're going to be a great mum."

"Oh, thank you. Why?" I asked.

"Look at the way your holding her. You're holding her in your arms where she can't ever be dropped. You look at her like you would put your life before yours and she's not even your own child." She said.

"Oh. I hope I can be this great with my child. It's been nearly a month since I got here and I watch you and Chuck with Charlotte, and it's just beautiful." I paused. "I just miss Dimitri and I don't want to bring this child up alone."

"You've got me and Chuck and if you love Dimitri, you should just tell him."

"I can't tell him. I'm nearly 3 months pregnant and there's still a chance I might lose the baby. I don't want to tell him and then he quits his job to look after me and then I lose the baby. I couldn't forgive myself if that happened." I sighed.

"Then call him in a few more weeks and tell him about the baby."

"I can't."

"You can and I'll be with you through it all."

Charlotte was sleeping in my arms now, so I set her down in her crib. Blair's friend, Serena finally knocked on the front door signalling that Blair could take me to my first doctor's appointment, to have my first ultrasound. I would finally get to see my baby.

When we got to the doctor's surgery, I had to fill out some forms and Blair had to sign that she would be the other person looking after me during the pregnancy.

I finally walked into my private doctor's office and laid down on the bed.

There was all this equipment set up around the bed.

The doctor walked in and started talking to Blair.

"Hello Mrs Bass. How are we today? Is Charlotte okay?" She asked.

"I'm great and Charlotte is fine but I'm here today with my friend Rose Hathaway who is pregnant and needs your assistance."

They both turned to look at me.

"Hi I'm Rose Hathaway and I have no idea how long I've been pregnant for." I said shakily.

"Hello Rose. My name's Dr. Tripp. I will look after you throughout the pregnancy. Now let's have a look at your baby."

She walked over to the bed and turned one of the machines on.

She pulled my shirt up and rubbed at cold jelly onto my stomach.

"This machine will show me your baby. It's called an ultrasound. It will tell me how old your baby is and what type of sex it is."

The machine showed a picture.

Blair came and stood next to me to get a look at the baby.

"This is an arm. And this is the other arm. And here is a leg. And this is the heartbeat." She said.

I looked at the tiny picture on the screen. I could feel my baby in me and I loved it.

"Would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"Yes, please." I said.

Blair looked down at me with such joy I felt that she was having a baby as well but realized the joy was for me.

"It's a girl." Said Dr. Tripp.

"Dr, can I lose the baby at this stage?" I asked.

"No. You can't lose the baby because you are 3 and a half months pregnant."

"Oh my gosh." I said. "I'm really going to have a baby.

I was over the moon with joy. I was having a baby. I never thought this was going to happen. I never wanted to be with a Moroi or human and I thought they were the only way I was ever going to have a baby, but thanks to my shadow-kissed side effect, I can get pregnant to another Dhampir.

Blair and I travelled back to the hotel in her limo.

"Are you excited?" She asked.

"Yes very. I want this baby so much." I said excitedly.

"You should really tell Dimitri now you know you can't lose the baby."

"Maybe." I said and we left it at that.

We walked into Blair's apartment and Serena emerged with Charlotte in her arms.

She turned and looked at me. She then asked, "How was it?"

"It was great. I finally saw my first look at my baby." I said thoughtful.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked urgently.

"It's a girl." I said so emotionally that I was crying.

"That's so exciting." She said.

I said good bye to Blair, Serena and Charlotte and went back to my suite.

I then phoned Lissa.

"Hello?" her sleepy voice answered.

I forgot it was the middle of the night for them.

"Lissa I'm sorry I'll call back later."

"What Rose is that you?"

"Yes I'm so sorry. I'll call you back later."

"No Rose I'm fine I want to talk to you now."

"Lissa guess what?"

"What" she asked playfully.

"I saw my baby today."

"Oh Rose that's fantastic."

"And it's a girl. She's so small though."

"Rose that's so beautiful. Don't you think you should tell Dimitri about her now though?"

"Lissa I don't know. I can't yet. Are you graduating tomorrow?"

"Yes I'm graduating tomorrow like you should be."

"Lissa I'll come back and sit the exam when she's born and a little older. I promise I'll come back and be your guardian. Who are your guardians going to be?"

"Well Eddie is one of them. They said that Eddie knows me best next and that he will protect me up until you come back. Kirova is sure you'll come back soon so Eddie is just temporary. And Dimitri is my other guardian."

"That's fantastic Liss, you'll have to come and stay with me for the next few months until I have my baby."

"Rose, if I do that Dimitri will know."

"I know I'm not sure if I still want him to know or if I still want to keep it silent."

"Just think about Rose. You know he's been trying to talk me into telling him about you and I'll only do it if you want him to know."

"Ok. Let me think about it Liss. I'll let you know. But you'll still come and stay with me. My baby needs her aunt here with her."

"I will Rose. I will. I promise."

"Good luck at graduation tomorrow. Or should I say tonight. And we'll talk about you coming over tomorrow after graduation."

"Bye Rose, I love you."

"I love you too Lissa, you're my best friend don't forget that. I'll always be there for you."

"I know." She said.

And I hung up.

I missed her so much. But I would see her in a few weeks.

I walked to my bedroom and put my pyjama's on and headed up to bed.

I ate before I called Lissa, so I wanted an early night.

I went to sleep and had a peaceful dream.


	6. My Precious baby: Phone call

**Disclaimer- i do not own Va or any of its characters and i do not own GG or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Dimitri**

Every graduating student was lined up on the edge of the stage ready to get their diplomas'.

I knew Eddie and I would be Lissa's guardians after today.

I was sad at this fact because I knew it should be Rose and Eddie guarding Lissa and I'd probably request guarding Mia in the royal court.

Rose and I had talked about this before she left. They were our plans and now my plans are going to be trying to find her.

They started calling out each novice and Moroi name and gave them their diploma.

When the last student, Jesse Zeklos was called up everyone started cheering.

This was the guy Rose almost killed and here he was celebrating graduation while I was miserable with missing Rose and I had no idea where she was. And Rose ran away to protect me. It wasn't fair.

All the names of the graduating students had been called up and Kirova was closing the graduation ceremony.

I walked off before the ceremony was even finished and headed for Lissa's dorm.

I got to her dorm and went inside and up to her room.

I sat outside her room in front of her door for 45 minutes before she appeared.

She saw me crying and looked very shocked.

She slid down the wall and sat next to me.

"You love her very much don't you?" She asked me?

"Lissa! I love her like she is everything I ever wanted. I love her like she is the air and I need her to survive. She is the twinkle that's in my eye. She is like each beat of my heart. With her gone, I don't even feel like I can survive much longer. The only thing keeping my alive is knowing that I can see her soon."

"Dimitri, I can see that you love her a lot but I can't promise you will see her straight away."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to let you call her. She needs to say you can see her first. Okay?" She asked.

"Okay." I agreed. "For now."

We sat like that for a little while before she got Rose phone.

She unlocked her dorm door and motioned for me to come in with her.

I came in and sat on her bed and listened to the conversation.

"Hi Rose."

I didn't hear Rose's response but I'm sure she sounded excited.

"Thanks. The graduation was good. You should have been there."

I smiled at the thought of this.

It would have been great to see my Roza get u and get her diploma and know that we could be together.

It would be great. Everyone now knows about Rose and I, I constantly get, 'I'm sorry man' in the hallways from all the guardians.

I listened to Lissa's next response.

"I know Rose. I was just saying you should have been up here with me. I know why you can't be. But I know someone who wants to speak with you."

I looked at her excitedly.

Her eyes lit up so Rose must have said something good.

"Okay do you want to know who it is?" She asked her, teasing her.

Rose's response must have been yes because she handed the phone over to me.

I wasn't prepared to hear her voice.

It brought tears to my eyes.

"Hello?" She asked.

I couldn't answer.

Her sweet voice was making the silent tears flow more.

"Hello?" She asked again.

I did what I needed to do.

"Hi Roza." I said.

I heard her take a breath quickly.

"Dimitri?" She asked.

"Yes, it's me." I said, unsure of her response.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Talking to you Roza." I stated the obvious.

"No. I mean why?"

"Because I miss you so much. I love you Roza. I want you to come back."

"I can't." She said.

"Why?"

"Because I just can't."

"Tell me Roza. Tell me why."

"I can't. Not yet." She started crying.

"What's wrong Roza?"

"You wouldn't understand." She said getting frustrated.

"I would. Just try and explain it to me." I said getting angry.

What's so hard to explain? I love her. She can trust me.

"Dimitri, not now. I haven't talked to you in ages. Can I just have a good phone conversation with you? Please?" She asked.

"Okay." I sighed.

I hated hurting Rose. I hated disagreeing with her. And I hated her not being here with me.

"How are you?" She asked me.

"I'm good. I just really miss you and want you back with me." I answered her honestly.

She sighed. "I know. I miss you here and want you with me."

"Then why don't you come back." I stated. "We're both unhappy being away from each other, so why don't you come back or I come to you?"

"Dimitri, I would love to be with you but I can't." She whined.

"But why not?" I asked. "Do you not love me anymore? Is there someone else?"

"No there is no one else and of course I love you. How could I not? I really want to be with you. But I need to protect you first." She stated.

"Protect me from what? I'm a big boy that can look after me and you." He said.

"You don't know what you're saying." She said.

I could hear her voice rising. It was unbearable.

So I said something that I probably shouldn't have said. "I would give up everything for you. To have you back."

"You don't mean that do you?" She asked.

"Of course I mean that." I said.

She was sobbing now.

"You shouldn't have said that." She said.

"Why Rose? I don't get it." I said.

"You have no idea why I left the school. And you just saying that you would give up everything to have me back is bad, because there is one thing that I wouldn't give up for you." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"There is one thing in this world that I would not give up to get you back." She said sobbing harder than ever.

"And what is that?" I asked hurt.

She sensed that I was hurt and said, "Something that you wouldn't give up either."

"How do you know that when I don't even know what you're giving me up for?" I asked.

"Because I know you would and also I'm not giving you up. I'm just not telling you where I am for the moment." She said.

"And when are you going to tell me?" I asked.

She sighed again. "I don't know."

"Rose, just think about this. I love you and I want to protect. I want you to come home to me." I said.

"I can't go back to the academy yet. You'd have to come to me." She said.

"If I had too, I'd look all and day and night if you didn't tell me where you were." I said sarcastically.

"Well." She said. "I'm actually not telling you where I am yet. So you're going to need to look for clues if you want to find me faster."

"Rose." I whined. "Why do you have to make it so hard for me?"

"Because." She said with a hint to evil in her voice. "There is a big prize at the end."

"Fine but how long till you eventually tell me?" I asked.

"About a month when Lissa comes to visit."

"A month."

"A month." She said. "So if you can't wait I suggest you start looking for clues."

"Roza, Roza, Roza." I said.

"I love you." She said suddenly out of the blue.

"I love you too Roza. Although you're making this really hard for me."

"Just wait then. A month's not that long." She stated.

"Fine."

"Bye. I love you." She said.

"I love you too. See you soon." I said and then hung up.

I handed the phone to Lissa.

"She is making this really hard for me." I said.

Lissa burst out laughing.

"Now that's the Rose I know." She said.

I looked at her and then joined in laughing.

Rose was always like this. Sometimes even worse. But today I couldn't care. I heard her voice and she still loves me.

But why did she go?

Lissa and I walked to dinner and I told her about the conversation with Rose.

After dinner Lissa said something so weird to me I stood there shocked for a minute. "Dimitri, Rose does love you and I will take you to see her soon. But her secret will make you happy and I promise you will be together again once we see her."

"Okay." I stammered out.

I walked away to my dorm to think about this.

Rose has gone to protect me. She won't come back to the academy; I have to go to her. She still loves me. There is one thing in this world now that she puts over me. Her secret will make you happy. You will be together again. What the hell?

And then I hit me.

Like freezing cold water.

Rose is pregnant.

* * *

**So guys, i need you to review and get your friends to review because i need some more ideas.**

**Please review!!!!**


	7. My Precious baby: He knows

**Disclaimer-i do not own GG or any of its characters. i do not own VA also or any of its characters.**

**sorry for not updating sooner but been busy.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Rose**

After I hung the phone up from speaking with Dimitri, I slumped onto the couch.

I thought about the way he talked to me and how angry he sounded at times.

I rubbed my stomach and thought of why I hadn't told him about me.

He deserves to know. It's his baby too.

I sat there thinking of everything I should have said to him.

Then there was a knock at the door.

I instantly got up of the couch and went to answer it.

Chuck was standing at the door.

I let him in and he walked over to the couch.

He sat down and patted the seat next to him.

I sat and then turned and looked at him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to have a chat about your baby with you." He said.

"Oh okay." I just looked at him and waited for him to go on.

"Well, I wasn't sure you had talked to the father yet." He said.

"Well actually, I was just on the phone to him." I said.

"Did you tell him?" He asked.

"Well no. I didn't know how he was going to react to this. I needed to see his reaction first before I told him. He told me he was missing me so much and that he loved me." I said.

"This man then is very smart." He said laughing.

"He's smart alright I just don't know if he's smart enough to know that I'm pregnant." I smiled.

"I think that you should tell him." He said.

I looked at Chuck and thought about the time I sat in his office with him and he told me about his past.

That was the first night that Chuck Bass swore that he was never going to have sex with sluts and drink the night away like some rich bastard does.

He was so opened and honest.

I had a feeling I should be open with him then too.

"I don't know what Dimitri is going to think?" I confessed.

"Well, I think he's going to be over the moon." He said.

"On the phone to me, he told me he still loved me." I told him.

"Then why don't you tell him? I'll sit here with you while you do it." he asked.

"Oh okay."

I pulled the phone out of my pocket and started to dial Dimitri's number.

"I don't know if I can do it." I said.

"Of course you can." He said. "Now I'll sit here through the whole thing."

I rang the phone and Dimitri picked up.

"Hello." He asked.

"Hi."

"Rose."

"Yeah, it's me again."

"Rose, I...."

I cut him off. "Listen Dimitri, there's something I have to tell you."

"Yeah Rose I know. You're pregnant."

"I... What? How did you know...?"

"I figured it out."

"How?"

"Well, with all the little hints Lissa would drop when I was guarding her and you telling me that you still love me and that there is only one person left in the world you would put above me. I figured it out."

"Oh my gosh." I said finally realising all of this information.

"What?" Dimitri asked frantically.

"We're going to have a baby." I practically shouted.

"How far along are you?" He asked curiously.

"Nearly 4 months." I said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"Yes. I want to know." He said aggressively.

"It's a girl." I beamed.

"Oh Roza. That's wonderful. I couldn't be happier. Oh wait, yes I could be. I want to be with you." He said.

I laughed. I never thought he'd take the news so well.

I figured he'd be so confused about me being pregnant and would question if he was the father.

"Rose, how are you pregnant when we're both Dhampirs?" he asked.

I knew this question was coming. I was just worried about it.

"I figure it has something to do with me being shadow-kissed. Like I know you were just about to ring me because you went to Lissa and confirmed me being pregnant with her."

"How do you know that?" he asked curiously.

"The bond." I explained. "Lissa's thinking right now of how guilty she feels for not have ringing me to tell me that you know. Can you tell her that I'm not angry with her."

"Yes. I'll tell her that. So....." He said, dragging the statement out.

"So......." I said dragging it out for him to explain.

"When do I get to see you?" he asked.

I hadn't thought about this. I was going to delay seeing Lissa because of Dimitri and now that he knows she can come and see me as soon as possible.

"Ummm.... when do you want to come and see me?" I asked feeling hopeful he would give me a couple of days to prepare.

"How about tonight?"

"Tonight?" I asked feeling surprised.

"Yeah, can I come tonight?" He asked again.

"How are you going to get here. It's already 9 in the morning and you can't just drive here that quickly. It would take a couple of days." I said.

"I'm catching a plane. I've already booked a ticket....." He trailed off.

I interrupted him. "That's great. But who's guarding Lissa. You are her guardian."

"Eddie is her other guardian since you didn't graduate and she is staying at the school for a couple more days. I told her I'd come before her and tell you she is coming in a couple of days. She wanted us to reunite first and then she'd drag you off to go shop with her." He laughed.

"Lissa's coming?" I asked amazed.

"Yes, she's coming and I'll be there in a few hours." He said.

"Wait, do you know where my house is?" I asked hoping he did.

"It's in Manhattan somewhere. I'm hoping you could send a car for me or come and meet me?" he asked hesitantly.

"That's if you want to." He quickly added.

"It's okay. I'll come meet you there. When does your flight get in?" I asked.

"It arrives at 2 in the afternoon." He said.

After he said that, I felt a jolt of electricity pulse through my skin.

"Okay. See you then. I love you." I said.

"I love you too, Roza."

With that I hung up and looked at Chuck.

"He knows." I told him.

"How did he take it?" he asked.

"He was very excited and is flying here. He'll be here in exactly 4 hours and 40 minutes." I said a little excited.

"Well that's good. Looks like you need to get ready." He said chuckling.

"Ha Ha very funny." I announced.

I pulled Chuck into my arms and hugged him.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"This is for everything you've done for me." I said, feeling very grateful for everything.

"You're welcome. Now before you go to the airport, could you please send an e-mail to Mr Davis about his investment?" he asked.

"Sure thing. Now go have fun with Blair and Charlotte." I said commanding him to go.

"I will." He said and started walking for the elevator. He turned around. "Have you got any names for the baby?" He asked me.

I hadn't given much thought to what the baby's name was going to be. I was going to wait until I told Dimitri about her before I thought of any names.

But as I thought about this I knew one name that I really loved.

"I have the thought of Crystal. But nothing is certain yet." I said.

I didn't want to make any decisions without Dimitri being here to have his input.

"That's a really beautiful name. I hope she looks a lot like her mother." He said.

"I hope she looks like her mother and father. And thank you again Chuck. Please tell Blair thank you as well." I said again.

"I will. Have fun getting ready." He told me.

"I will boss." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled and walked into the elevator where he clicked his penthouse apartment's number.

The elevator doors closed and I sighed to myself.

Dimitri finally knows and he's so happy. I sighed again in relief and walked into my huge bathroom.

I have 4 hours to get ready and then I'm off to see Dimitri.

Finally!

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think please.**


	8. My Precious Baby: Reunion

**Disclaimer- i do not GG or any of its characters. I also do not own VA or any of its characters.**

**i hope you like this chapter. ****it just came to me.**

**Please review if you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Dimitri**

I just got off the phone with Rose.

My plane was due to board in 10 minutes.

I couldn't wait to see Rose.

I'm finally going to start a family with Rose. With everyone I would not have wanted a family.

I refused Tasha's offer to start a family with her, but with Rose it's all I want.

And now my dreams have finally come true.

I sat waiting for my flight to be called up.

Thinking about Rose and the precious baby inside of her.

In the few minutes I waited, my flight was finally called.

"Flight QJ575 to Manhattan is now boarding at gate 25. Flight QJ575 to Manhattan is now boarding at gate 25." A voice said over the loud speaker.

I got up and made my way over to my gate and boarded the plane.

I sat in my seat and closed my eyes.

This 3 and a half hour trip was going to feel like a long time.

We took off on time and I listened to the flight attendants talk to each passenger, asking if anyone wanted anything.

Hours later a voice came over the plane announcing we were descending into Manhattan's airport.

I re-did my seatbelt and sat patiently and waited.

We landed at Manhattan's airport at 2:10 p.m.

I got off the plane and looked at the signs overhead.

I found the sign that pointed to the baggage claim area.

I walked to the baggage claim area and picked up my bag.

I looked in my pocket for the engagement ring Lissa and I had picked out one day at the jeweller's.

I figured as soon as I found my Roza again I want her to be mine and not run away.

I told Lissa I'd wait for her to come over before I propose to her.

I don't think I can wait that long though.

I want her to know that I will never leave her again, even if she needs to protect me, I'll stay with her.

I also looked for the box with her birthday present in it.

It was a gold necklace. It had a love heart pendant with was embedded with diamonds and had a thin gold plate in the middle of the heart.

I had the jeweller engrave a message on it for her. 'Dear Rose. Happy 18th Birthday. I love you with all of my heart. Love Dimitri.

I couldn't wait to give it to her.

It had been after all 2 months since I'd seen her.

I walked to the front doors looking for her.

I looked to my left and I couldn't see her.

I then looked to my right and I couldn't see her.

I was about to take a step forward when a pair of hands came around my eyes.

I growled and then got ready to turn and eliminate the threat.

Then I heard. "Calm down, it's only me."

"Roza." I exclaimed in disbelief.

She released her hands from my eyes and spun me around.

I stood there and froze just looking at her.

She was as beautiful as I remembered. Even more beautiful with a lovely glow to her skin.

She stood up on her toes and kissed my cheek.

"What's that for?" I asked.

She looked confused. "That was a hello."

"That's not how you say hello." I stated.

I let go of my bags, snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"This is how you say hello." I Said.

And then I crashed my lips down on her.

I felt her body respond instantly.

She relaxed and leaned into my body. She then let her tongue trace my bottom lip.

I opened my lips and she shot her tongue into my mouth.

My tongue battled hers for domination.

We broke apart breathing really hard.

"I love you my Roza." I said.

"I love you too." She spoke with such an angel voice. "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready." I said.

"Then let's go." She said tugging my hand.

"Where are you parked?" I asked wondering where we were going.

"Just out front. Come on." She said pulling harder.

She was so strong, I forgot about that.

She pulled my outside and ran over to a black limo.

"Rose, what are you doing?" I asked.

"This is our ride." She said. "Now hop in."

I stood there stunned.

"Dimitri." She called.

"Dimitri." She called again.

"Dimka." She finally hissed losing all patience.

The driver got up out of the car and walked over to me.

"Sir, your bags." He said to me as her opened the boot of the limo.

I handed them to him and stared at Rose.

What the hell? I thought.

Rose came over to me.

"Dimitri, unless you want to stand here all day, I suggest you get in the car with me." She said sweetly.

I walked with her over to the door the driver was holding open and hopped in.

I looked at the inside and then turned to her.

"Is this yours?" I asked strangely.

I'm not quite sure why I asked it like that but it sure felt weird that she is riding in a limo.

"No, it's my friend's. He let me borrow it. Although he wants us to be back soon. He's taking his wife out for dinner while we baby sit their daughter." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"The whole reason I came to Manhattan was to protect you. I came here also because I have a friend who I worked for back in Portland and I knew he lives here." She said.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"His name is Chuck Bass. He has a wife. Her name is Blair and he has a daughter who is 5 months old and her name's Charlotte." She said.

"Okay and how is this their limo?" I asked.

"Okay they're rich. The Bass family is one of the richest in the country. But that's not why I came here. I knew Chuck because I worked for him in Portland. We became really good friends . We talked a lot but nothing happened. Any way, he told me he lived in Manhattan and if I ever needed a job come and see him." She said finally.

"So you felt you had to get a job because you couldn't stay at the academy and you came to Chuck Bass?" I asked.

"I couldn't stay at the academy. I didn't know what you would think. I was scared. I needed to get money to raise this baby." She said patting her stomach.

I finally looked at her stomach now.

It had a defined bump.

Not big but still enough that you could tell she was pregnant. It was growing and you could tell she was more than 3 months pregnant.

I could tell by the way she clutched her hands at her stomach, that she was really scared and had no idea what to do.

"Where are you staying?" I asked.

I had no idea where anything in Manhattan was so I just sat back.

"We're staying at The City Palace." She said.

"It sounds expensive." I said. Liking the sound of the place.

"It is." She said.

"How did you pay for it then?" I asked.

"I didn't. Chuck and Blair did. They said they'd pay for anything with my pregnancy, as long as I worked for them." She said. "Come on."

She pulled my hand as the door opened for the limo and revealed a hotel. We'll it looked more like a palace.

"Is this it?" I asked.

"Yep, come on. I want to show you our place." She said, trying to pull me again.

"What about my bags." I asked.

"Arthur will bring them up." She said.

"Okay." I said and followed her to the elevator.

She pushed the button and the elevator dinged.

We stepped inside the elevator and she pressed number 1572.

The doors closed and we were silent for a few moments before she grabbed my shoulders and jumped.

She hooked her legs around my waist and held herself up.

"So Comrade. How have you been?" She asked seductively.

"I've been g...g...good." I stuttered out.

"Well that's good to know." She said.

"How have you been." I asked.

"Very lonely." She purred.

She started stoking my chest.

She leaned her head in and gently bit my neck.

I let my eyes roll into the back of my head.

Just then the elevator dinged and open up to a very open lounge room.

I stepped out of the elevator with Rose still clinging onto me before she let go and took a hold of my hand.

There was a flat screen TV on the wall and several dark purple sofa's in the middle of the room around the TV.

In the middle there was a rug with a coffee table on it.

On the coffee table were papers and lots of them.

"They're for work." Rose explained.

"Oh." Was all I said.

She took me on a tour of the house.

She showed me the kitchen and bathroom.

Then we went up stairs.

She showed me the nursery.

It was beautiful.

It was a deep purple with large pink spots around the room.

The carpet was a baby pink.

There was a white crib with white silk drifting down from the ceiling that enclosed the crib.

There is a change table over to the side of the wall.

A large play pen was sitting in another corner of the room.

Next to a single bed against the wall next to it.

In another corner was a large pile of soft toys.

In the other corner was a beautiful wooden rocking chair.

There were big teddy bears lining the walls.

"It's beautiful Roza. She's going to love it." I said with lots of pride.

"That's not the best room yet though." She whispered in my ear.

Her voice sent shivers down my spine.

I hadn't seen her in 2 months.

She took my hand and pulled me down the hall towards the last door at the end.

I instantly knew what this door led to but I was a bit scared to be honest.

We got to the door and I leant down and whispered in Rose's ear.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was actually just thinking about the cabin." She said surprising me.

I thought about our time at the cabin.

"And this is how we conceived this little one." She said holding her stomach.

I looked at her and saw her looking down at her stomach with the most joyous smile and her hands folded over it. One on top and one below.

I bent down and kissed her cheek.

I then crouched and put my face at eye level with her stomach and put my hands on her stomach.

"It doesn't matter that I've only just seen you and your mother, I love you both already." I said. A tear leaked out of my eye and Rose whipped it with her finger.

"We love you too." She said.

I got up and kissed her hard on the mouth.

She broke away.

I looked at her strangely.

"Come see the bedroom." She said and opened the door.

I looked inside at the bedroom and gasped.

It was huge.

The walls were a deep blue.

There was a massive double bed up against the back wall.

It had a gold duvet and lots and lots of pillows stacked on the bed.

There was a dressing table over on one wall with a mirror attached to it.

It held all Rose's makeup and jewellery.

Suddenly my pocket felt heavy from the engagement ring in my pocket.

The engagement ring was a set of 2 rings. They were both gold.

The first ring was a thin band with a set of diamond rings.

The second was more elaborate.

It had a massive diamond in the middle and had little webs of gold holding other diamonds around the big one.

It was beautiful and Lissa said it was Rose's style.

I wanted her to become my wife so much.

I mean she was 18 and I was turning 25 at the start of the next year.

It was the middle of December now and Lissa was coming after Christmas, just before New Years.

My birthday was in March.

And the baby was due to be born in. Hang on, when is the baby due.

"Rose, when's the baby due?" I asked.

"Well I'm exactly 4 months pregnant." She said. "And it's December 16th now. So the baby should be due on the 16th of May." She smiled.

"Oh okay." I said.

She just giggled at me.

"I have something for you." I said thinking about her necklace.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Your birthday present." I said. "How come you didn't tell me when it was?"

"I don't know. It just didn't feel important." She said.

"Well close your eyes so I can give it to you." I said.

She closed her eyes and I pulled the box out of my pocket.

I opened the lid.

"Open your eyes Rose." I told her.

She did and started crying.

"Dimitri, it's beautiful." She said.

"Read the back." I told her.

She read it then started crying harder.

"This is one of the most precious things you have given me." She said.

"What's the other precious things?" I asked.

"You've given me yourself and this baby. Which is half you." She stated.

"Roza I love you more than the whole world." I said.

I then crouched down again.

I looked at her stomach and then said. "And I love you more than the whole world too."

I lifted her shirt up to reveal her stomach and kissed it.

She pulled me up to her.

"Now the closet is kind of full with all my clothes but we can make room for you." She said to me.

"How have you filled up a whole walk in wardrobe?" I asked her incredibly.

"Blair gave me all her maternity clothes and they are designer so I'm not getting rid of them." She stated.

"It's ok." I told her. " You don't need to."

I pulled her towards the bed then.

She followed me and then pushed me onto the bed hard.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's ok Roza." I said and then pulled her down on top of me.

She brought her lips down to mine slowly and I growled at her.

"Don't you ever take that long with me again."

She laughed but brought her lips down faster.

We kissed hard and passionately for a long time before I tugged gently at the bottom of her shirt.

She shrugged it off in response and started tugging at my shirt.

I didn't want her to pull my shirt off just yet so I didn't help her get it off.

She growled and ripped it off.

I opened my eyes and stared at her in shock.

She opened her eyes and stared back.

I saw the look of lust, love and passion in her eyes and pulled her back down to me.

I was getting rough with her and she liked it.

I flipped us over so I was hovering over her.

I didn't rest any weight on her stomach.

She responded by wrapping her legs around my waist and moaning.

I could feel my pants getting tighter.

I knew she could feel my erection because she started giggling.

That's it then, I thought.

I reached under her and unclasped her bra.

She stiffened at this but then automatically relaxed and unwrapped her legs.

She sat up and started undoing my pants.

She pulled them off and I kicked them across the room.

I then started unzipping her skirt.

I pulled it down her legs to reveal her lacy underwear.

She gasped at the sight of me. And pulled my lips back down to her.

I pressed my erection up against her thigh and heard her moan.

"Dimitri." She moaned. "We need to lose the underwear."

"Definitely." I moaned with her.

I removed my underwear and started to pull hers down.

Once I had removed hers I loomed over her.

"Please." She pleaded.

I looked at her once more and she brought her lips to my shoulder.

She gently bit my shoulder.

She heard me moan and I looked up at her.

I moved my head to her neck and gently bit the skin there. I then sucked at the skin there knowing I was going to leave a mark.

She moaned and I released her neck.

"Dimitri." She moaned.

With this I felt even more excited.

"Just say yes. And I'll make your world explode. I'll make love to you." I said.

"Please, now." She said.

The rest of the afternoon passed quite quickly.


	9. My Precious Baby: Chocchip muffins

**Disclaimer-i do not own GG or any of its characters. I also do not own VA or any of its charcters.**

**this is probably one of my favourite chapters.**

**thank you to everyone who reviews this story. i really appreciate it.**

**There is more coming.**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Rose**

After Dimitri and I had finished with our afternoon activities I went and got dressed and brushed my hair and put it up.

Chuck and Blair were going to be here to drop Charlotte off at any minute.

There was a ding of the elevator and I rushed down stairs to meet Blair and Chuck.

As I appeared Blair's eyes widened.

"Rose, is that a hickey?" She asked.

I reached to my neck where Dimitri had bit it before.

"Uhh... Yeah." I confessed.

Chuck chuckled.

Dimitri chose this moment to come down stairs with a towel wrapped around his bottom half and no shirt.

Blair's eyes widened and Chuck stopped chuckling.

"Who's this?" Asked Chuck.

"That's Dimitri." I said. "The father of my baby."

"So you finally told him?" Blair asked.

"Yes and he came as soon as he could." I said.

Dimitri walked over and introduced himself.

"Dimitri, this is Chuck, Blair and Charlotte. Chuck and Blair this is Dimitri." I said.

Dimitri shook Chuck's hand and took Blair's hand and kissed it gently.

He then looked at Charlotte and spoke.

"She's such a cutie. I hope our baby is as cute as this." He said.

"Thank you." Blair said. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Certainly." Dimitri said.

He made a cradle with his arms and took Charlotte from Blair.

"So are you right to look after Charlotte tonight?" Chuck asked.

"Yep." I said. "So we'll see you when you get back?"

"Yes. We'll be back by 12 maybe a bit later." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"You have our numbers if you need us. So we'll see you later." He said.

"Yep. Bye." I said.

Chuck and Blair waved at us until the elevator doors closed.

We then went and sat on the lounge.

"She's so cute." Dimitri said.

"I think you better put some clothes on otherwise I'm gonna jump you while you have a baby in your arms." I said.

He chuckled and handed me Charlotte.

"Okay Roza calm down. I'll go get dressed."

I chuckled to myself and started rocking Charlotte.

She looked up at me with those big brown eyes and started to mumble.

I stood up and started walking while rocking her.

I went to her bag and grabbed her favourite toy.

It was a small Elmo.

I started wiggling him in front of her and she started to giggle.

Dimitri was behind me then and spoke up.

"You're so good with her. You're going to be a great mother." He said coming to put his arms around my waste.

"Thanks." I said and kissed his lips softly remembering I had a baby in my arms.

The night passed quicker than ever and Chuck and Blair had soon come and picked a sleeping Charlotte up.

Charlotte had been a good girl all evening so I wasn't really that tired.

I got up stretching my legs.

I was starting to feel the extra weight and it was getting a little uncomfortable.

I started to walk over to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri asked.

"Getting something to eat. You want anything?" I asked.

"No thanks. Do you want any help?" He asked.

"Not really, it's okay." I said.

I heard him getting off the lounge.

In a few moments I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I felt his hands come to a rest on my stomach.

"Hello little one." I heard him say as he bent his head down to my stomach.

I giggled and started to move again.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said restraining me from going anywhere.

"To get some food." I said shocked that he had forgotten.

"I'll get it for you." He said like it was no big deal.

He lifted me up and sat me on top of the bench.

"What do feel like?" He asked looking up into my eyes.

"Umm... I'm not sure. I kind of feel like choc-chip muffins." I said.

He searched the kitchen looking for some.

I laughed because I knew we didn't have any.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"We don't have any and we don't have any muffin mix." I stated.

"Looks like I'm going to have to make them from scratch." He said.

I watched him eagerly.

I didn't know he knew how to cook.

This was going to be fun.

I watched as he set all the ingredients on the table.

He opened the bag of choc-chips and handed me a couple.

"Yum." I said as I threw them into my mouth.

He just chuckled.

I loved his deep throaty laugh. It was one of the sounds I loved most.

He got back to work with adding all the ingredients into a bowl and mixing them together.

I just sat there and watched. Waiting for him to turn his attention to me.

After he put the muffins into the oven he turned to look at me.

"What's that smirk for?" He asked.

"I didn't know you could cook." I admitted honestly.

"I used to help my mum as a little boy. It was fun. My favourite thing to cook was always stuff with chocolate in it." He said.

"Can you melt some choc- chips in a bowl for me please." I asked.

I had this craving for melted choc- chips now.

He put some choc- chips in a bowl and put them in the microwave.

A few moments later he got the bowl out of the microwave and stirred it with a spoon.

I stuck his finger in the chocolate to check the temperature and then handed me the bowl.

I stuck my finger in the chocolate and moved my finger around in it.

I then pulled my finger out and stuck it in my mouth, sucking all the chocolate off.

I closed my eyes savouring the sweetness that I didn't eat much at the academy.

I pulled my finger back and looked at Dimitri.

His eyes were on me watching intently as he walked towards me.

He stopped when he was leaning on me.

He leaned forward and bought his lips to my mouth and ran his tongue along my lips.

I took a quick breath.

"You had some chocolate on your lip." He said sheepishly.

"Oh." I said feeling his body press against mine.

I stuck my finger in the chocolate again and pulled it out.

I held it up to his mouth and I think he knew what I was going to do.

I smeared the chocolate over his lips and then let him lick my finger.

I laughed and lent forward and stuck my tongue out slowly.

He leaned forward and I licked his lips.

After I had got all the chocolate off of his lips, I opened his mouth and kissed him passionately.

Our tongues danced and fought for domination.

I think he let me win but I didn't care. I was enjoying this so much.

I was about 4 months pregnant and this was turning me on so much.

I pulled back and smothered my neck in chocolate.

His eyes gleamed at me and I pulled him towards me.

He gently sucked on my neck.

I could feel all the sticky chocolate being licked away and pulled his face to mine.

I pulled his lips to mine and we began kissing again.

The timer suddenly dinged signalling the muffins were done.

I groaned.

I wanted the muffins badly but I also wanted Dimitri.

I finally decided after the smell hit me that I wanted the muffins more; at the moment.

He put the muffins on the bench and popped one out of the tin.

"This'll be hot." He said.

I took the muffin and smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said.

I looked at the muffin and blew on it to cool.

I took a bite and grinned.

"This is so good." I said smiling at him.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said smiling back.

I ate my entire muffin and still felt hungry.

"Can I please have another one." I asked.

"Sure Rose." He said. "There are like 50 here, literally."

I looked over and there were about 50 muffins there.

I looked back at him and smiled.

He chuckled and then grabbed a container out of the cupboard to put all the muffins into.

He handed me another one and put the container in the corner of the bench.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes. I'm so tired." I said.

I patted my stomach.

"This little one is weighing more and more every day." I said.

"Well just think. Lissa will be here in a week and you only have 5 months left." He said, his eyes lighting up.

I sighed.

"Can you help me." I asked. My legs feeling tired.

"Sure." He said.

He walked over to me and swung me up into his arms.

He carried me up to the bedroom and closed the door.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next chapter is about Lissa coming.

Hope you enjoy!


	10. My Precious Baby: Lissa's Here

**Disclaimer- i do not own GG or any of its characters. i also do not own VA or any of its characters.**

**sorry i took so long to update. ihave exams to study for.**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Rose**

_Two weeks later...._

Lissa was due to arrive at the penthouse in any minute and I was not ready.

I was still making the guest room up and my belly was starting to get in the way.

"Uggghhhh..." I groaned.

Dimitri came rushing in.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

"Nothing." I said smirking. "Just my pregnant belly getting in the way."

He chuckled.

I thought I would have melted right there but I remembered Lissa.

"Dimka, can you please help with the room. I'm having trouble on my own." I said sweetly.

He moved over to my side that I was tucking in and gently tucked it under the bed.

I looked around the room everything was perfect.

Except for one thing.

Lissa.

Lissa was missing.

God I missed her so much.

Dimitri was looking at me.

"Roza, I think I heard the elevator." He said with a slow smile.

I screamed and ran out of the door.

Dimitri followed behind me to make sure I didn't trip.

Once I was down the stairs I could make out footsteps.

I ran right over.

"Lissa." I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Rose." She screamed back.

I pulled her into a tight embrace and let tears stream down my face.

She pulled back and placed a hand on my stomach.

"My, My." She said. "And who do we have here?"

I didn't know.

Dimitri and I hadn't talked about the name of the baby, so I wasn't sure.

"Well, actually we haven't talked about a name yet." He said coming to my rescue.

"Oh." Lissa said.

I started thinking about names.

I had several names picked out if Dimitri liked them, then the one he liked most would stick.

I looked at Dimitri and saw him smiling down at me.

I liked the names: Crystal, Chantelle, Alyssa, Savannah and Jade.

I was open to others but these were my favourites.

"Hey Liss, where's Eddie?" I asked.

I had missed Eddie since leaving the academy.

I was glad he was coming with Lissa.

"I'm right here." Eddie said as he stepped out of the elevator.

"And so am I." Said none other than Christian Ozera, one of the most idiotic boys from the academy and Lissa's boyfriend.

"Sparky. There you are. I started to miss you." I said.

Did I mention that I loved to tease Christian?

"Oh Rose, I missed you too." He said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed.

"Lissa, Christian your room is the guest room upstairs and Eddie your room is the guest room down stairs." I said directing them where to put their luggage.

"Thanks Rose." Lissa and Eddie said at the same time, bursting into laughter when they realised they had.

I had to admit. It was quite funny.

I was looking forward to Lissa helping me.

Lissa is like my sister, my best friend and my other half.

It was just that simple.

We loved each other but in a friendly type of way.

I am not a lesbian.

I looked up at Dimitri. "What are we going to name her?" I asked him.

I started rubbing my stomach.

"We'll talk about it tonight." He said with a cheeky grin.

I smiled at him and walked towards Lissa guest bedroom.

She was looking around the room.

"Rose, this is beautiful." She said.

"Thanks. Do you want a tour of the house?" I asked.

"Yes please." She said with such eagerness I thought she was going to faint with happiness.

We grabbed Eddie and Christian as well and started the tour.

I took then through the whole house.

The last room left was the nursery.

I wanted it to be the main feature of the house.

We were just outside the door.

"This is the baby's room. I hope you all like it." I said.

I opened the door and walked inside.

Everyone followed me and I heard Lissa gasp.

"Rose, this room is beautiful." She said.

"Thanks Lissa." I said feeling better that everyone had liked the room.

"Ah, Rose?" she asked.

I turned to look at her.

"Yeah." I said.

"There are no pictures in here." She stated.

I hadn't thought of them.

I forgot the pictures.

So when the baby was born there would be no pictures of Dimitri and I for her to see.

I felt tears well in my eyes.

"Roza it's ok. We still have another 4 and a half months to put up pictures." Dimitri whispered.

I instantly felt better.

I mean all these hormones were making me start to feel dizzy.

I would start off anxious and then go to really happy and then in one second go to complete sadness.

I mean, it just wasn't normal.

I turned and looked at Lissa.

"Now that you've had a whole tour of the house. What would you like to do?" I asked.

"Umm..." she struggled for what to do next with a 'I don't know' expression on her face.

I decided I should suggest something for her.

"Would you like to meet Blair?" I asked.

I had told her all about Blair and how she has helped me out when I first came to Manhattan.

"Yes." She said her face lighting up with such delight.

Dimitri looked at me puzzled.

"Blair is the girl who's baby we babysat the other night." I explained.

"Oh. Okay." He said.

"Why don't you do something with the guys." I said to Dimitri.

"Rose, I have to stay with Lissa I'm her guardian. Or Belikov has to. Either way she has to have a guardian with her." He said trying to be nice but firm.

I turned to him.

"Eddie, I can look after Lissa. You know the only reason I ran away from the academy was because I was pregnant. I would have stayed at the academy and ended up Lissa's guardian if I wasn't. And it's only up to the top of this building so I think I'll be able to guard Lissa and I'm sure you'll be close if I need help." I said and then added. "Which I won't."

I needed to let Eddie know that I would be fine to guard Lissa for about an hour or two.

She has to meet Blair. She would just love her.

"Ummm..." Eddie started to say.

I saw him look at Dimitri and Dimitri nodded his head.

"Okay. But if you are not back in this room in two hours we will come up to Blair's looking for you." He said trying to be fierce.

I laughed. "Okay we will be back here two hours after we leave. In the meantime you guys go have fun for a while. Because I could get a whole lot moodier."

Christian whispered something to Eddie and Eddie laughed.

"What was that Sparky." I said getting angry.

"Nothing Rose." Christian said looking pale.

"Are you sure?" I asked bending down to pick up my shoe.

"Yeah Rose I'm sure." He said getting even paler.

Lissa looked at me worried.

_Rose what are you going to do???? _Lissa sent through the bond.

I smirked at her.

"Just watch." I said then lobbed the shoe at Christian.

It hit him in the gut.

"Owww... Rose, what was that for?" he asked sadly.

"That was for saying something about me and not telling me." I said.

"I've done that before and you've been fine with it." He said justifying himself.

Oh shit.

Damn these hormones.

"I'm sorry Christian these hormones are getting the best of me." I said sincerely.

"The Rose I know usually doesn't apologise for anything either." He said smirking.

Oh shit again.

"Just go before I throw my other shoe at you." I said warning him.

I walked over and grabbed my shoe from his hand and skipped to the elevator.

"Come on Lissa." I said.

She ran over to me.

I pressed the button and stepped inside the elevator.

"Oh and boys." I said getting their attention. "Don't do anything too naughty while were gone or I might have to punish you."

I heard the guys gulp and I heard Lissa giggle.

The elevator doors shut then and we started going up to Blair's apartment.

"Are you nervous?" I asked Lissa.

"Kinda. I mean she is the queen of the Upper East Side." She said.

I laughed and the elevator doors opened.

* * *

Okay so i would love to hear wht baby names you like best.

And i need a middle name.

Please post whatever middle name you would like and what name that i picked you would like best.


	11. My Precious Baby: The Fight

**Discliamer- i do not own GG or any o its characters. I also do not own VA or any of its characters.**

**Well no one reviewed that last chapter so i'm starting to worry if i should stop. Anyway... here's a chapter that will throw some things around.**

**Let me know what you think should happen next!**

* * *

Chapter 11

****

Rose

_Later that night..._

I was not sure what Dimitri was going to think about the names.

I turned to Lissa.

We were in the elevator.

The doors dinged and there stood 2 angry guys.

Shit.

I sighed. "Okay so we were a little late."

Actually a little had to be an understatement.

"Yeah Rose, just a little." Eddie said harshly.

"Hey nothing happened to her. We just talked and had some drinks. I had her covered. I'm not allowed to drink alcohol any way." I said.

Dimitri turned on me then.

"Rose you weren't a little late." He said. "You were 5 hours late."

"Well I'm sorry we were talking and then playing with Charlotte." I said.

I turned away and started walking.

I then turned slightly and looked at Lissa.

"I had fun. I'm going to bed and I'm really tired." I said with such fierceness that Christian and Eddie took a step back.

I turned and started walking again.

"Rose, don't be like that. I'm sor..." Dimitri stated to say.

I turned on him.

"Please." I said with such sarcasm and then turned and walked up the stairs.

I knew it was very low of me but I was upset. These stupid hormones were pissing me off. Making me get pissed off at other people.

I walked up the stairs feeling very sorry for the scene I made but Lissa was safe with me.

We did stay in the building. It's not like we didn't.

I opened my bedroom door and went to the wardrobe.

I pulled my clothes off and threw a silk nightgown on.

I just wanted to lie in bed and sleep.

I walked into the bathroom.

I ran a brush through my hair, brushed my teeth and washed my make-up off.

I walked to the bed and looked at it.

I was tired but I didn't want to get in alone.

I stood there for a couple of minutes debating whether to go to bed or go down stairs again.

I decided that I just wanted to go to bed. I was angry and hurt. It was like a kick in the face when I wasn't trusted with Lissa. It was like I wasn't trusted anymore because I left the academy.

I sat up quickly.

That's it. They don't trust me anymore because I ran away from the academy.

I was so pissed off now.

I threw open the door with a loud bang. I stopped down the stairs and found them all standing around the kitchen bench eating muffins.

I walked over to them.

Everyone had their back to me except for Dimitri. He was in the kitchen looking down at the bench.

"Well I know now why you went off at me." I said, glaring at them.

Dimitri looked up straight away. Lissa looked confused and Eddie just stared at me. Christian was even confused.

"Oh, go on Eddie and Dimitri, tell Lissa and Sparky what I'm talking about." I said with so much venom.

Lissa and Christian looked between Eddie and Dimitri.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Spill you two now." She demanded.

She was getting angry. I could feel it through the bond.

Christian grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"Calm down Liss." He whispered softly.

She relaxed a little but through the bond I could tell she was fuming.

"Okay." Dimitri said. "Okay."

"Okay what?" Lissa demanded.

"Eddie you might want to explain this." Dimitri looked at him pleading.

"No!" I fumed. "This was you too. It wasn't just him."

He looked at me with so much sorrow in his eyes. "I know." He said and hung his head.

"Then start telling Lissa and Sparky." I practically screamed.

Eddie started laughing.

"If I was you Eddie, I would keep my mouth shut because I'll get Fire Boy onto you and I won't let Lissa heal you." I threatened.

He shut up immediately.

Dimitri started. "Eddie and I were concerned that Rose couldn't look after you." Dimitri looked at Lissa and then back up at me.

"Keep going." I said.

"Eddie said to me..." I stopped him.

"Don't bullshit me. Your trying to get off without trouble." I screamed.

"Okay." He said with tears building in his eyes. I had never seen him cry but I couldn't help it. He didn't trust me with my best friend in the same building and that just pissed me off. These hormones also made me 10 times angrier.

"Okay. Before we left the academy Eddie and I had a talk. We decided that I would go first and make sure it was Rose and then Eddie would bring Lissa." He started.

"Yeah keep going. What was said in that talk." I seethed.

He started up again. "I told Eddie that he had to stay with Lissa the whole time. Eddie then said to me what happens if Rose and Lissa wan to go off by themselves. I told him that because Rose has not graduated, she shouldn't go with Lissa alone."

He paused.

I glared at him as hard as I could. What he was saying was hurting me. I'm better than Eddie and nearly better than Dimitri. Just because I didn't take some sort of physical test at the end of the year doesn't mean I'm totally incapable of guarding Moroi.

"Eddie then expressed to me how he didn't trust Rose to be able to guard Lissa since she was pregnant. I told Eddie that we didn't need to worry about not guarding Lissa. She would be safe." He finished.

I glared at Eddie then because he didn't think I'd be able to guard Lissa pregnant.

Eddie started to talk. "then when Rose said she wanted to see Blair with Lissa alone, I didn't know what to do. I looked at Dimitri and he nodded and said it was fine. So I made the rule for two hours because I thought that would be enough for Blair, Lissa and you to talk. When you didn't come back I said to Dimitri see. He just said give it a while longer. When it was past an hour I told him see again and he said to me to never let you guys go off alone again."

Eddie finished talking and I ran over and threw myself at Dimitri.

He thought it must have been for a hug because he held his arms open for me.

I took this opportunity and punched him in the gut.

He looked hurt and looked at me.

I looked up at him and slapped him across the face.

"You didn't trust me. You knew I would always protect Lissa over everything else. You could have come up to Blair's but you didn't." I screamed.

Lissa rushed over with Christian and they both grabbed an arm each of mine. And pulled me back, so I was away from Dimitri.

"Rose, please I'm so sorry." He said.

He had tears in his eyes. Good, I thought.

"Don't." I said with so much venom in my voice. "Don't come looking for me tonight. In fact don't come looking for me at all."

His face was shocked. I pulled my arms away from Lissa and Christian and walked to the stairs.

I grabbed a back pack and shoved some clothes in it. I was 5 months pregnant so I grabbed basically dresses, a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. I threw my deodorant, tooth brush, tooth paste and hair brush in the bag and zipped it up.

I walked to the door and grabbed the teddy bear from the wardrobe that I planned on giving my little girl when she was born and left the room.

I walked down the stairs.

I found Lissa waiting at the bottom.

"Don't go Rose." She pleaded.

"I'm not staying in a house with my so-called boyfriend and best friend." I spat.

She flinched looking hurt.

I realized what she flinched at. "Not you Liss, I'm talking about Eddie. Liss you are my sister who is my bestest friend in the whole world. I just can't stay here with Eddie and Dimitri."

"Okay." She said.

I hugged her and whispered in her ear. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She nodded.

I walked over to the elevator.

Dimitri stepped in front of me.

"Rose you can't go." He pleaded. His eyes fell to the soft pink teddy bear.

"I got this before you came for her." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Please." He said. "Don't go."

I stepped around him and hit the elevator button. I stepped inside. "Watch me." I said and the elevator doors closed. I hit Blair's button and started crying.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Next is Dimitri's point of view.**

**If no one reviews i'm gonna stop writing and just continue with my othr story.**

**xoxo**


	12. My Precious Baby: Memories

**Disclaimer- i do not own GG or any of its characters. i also do not own VA or any of its characters.**

**Ok thanks everyone who reviewed for the reassurance. i would really love for more people to review so if you have any friends please recommend it.**

**I will try and update as soon as possible. I'm also thinking of putting a Lissa and Blair's point of view in so i need more reviews before i do that.**

**Ok so i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Dimitri**

What did I just do.

Tonight was meant to be the best night of my life and I had to let myself and Eddie ruin it. I am so stupid.

I looked to Lissa.

"Where would she have gone?" I asked anxiously.

Lissa looked at me with sorrow in her eye but also hate.

"Dimitri." She said. "I don't think you need to worry about her."

I looked at her with so much shock in her.

"What do you mean I don't have to worry about her." I screamed. "She's carrying my freaking baby, I love her, she could get attacked and worst of all something could happen to her. And you're telling me I don't need to worry about her."

She flinched at my anger.

I reached out.

"Lissa, I didn't mean to scream at you. I just don't want to lose her and I made a stupid mistake. I just want to know where she is." I said trying to sound sorry when really all I was, was angry at myself and scared of losing Rose.

"My first guess would be she stayed at the hotel. My second guess would be she stayed with Blair, Chuck and Charlotte because she left her wallet on the table over there." She said. "Now I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired and I want to be able to be up early tomorrow in case Rose comes home."

"I need your help Liss." I admitted.

She looked at me shocked.

"You never admit you need help." She said.

I nodded knowing she was right.

I never asked or admitted to anyone that I needed help. Even at the academy I never asked any of the guardians for help. But Rose was too precious to me to not have any help to get her back. I had no idea what to do and I needed Lissa to help me.

"I know but I love Rose to much. I was actually planning on taking everyone to dinner tomorrow night and then propose to her at dinner. I've been waiting 4 weeks to do this and now I'm going to have to wait longer because of the stupid idiotic pressure I put on Eddie and Rose. It was my fault and now I have to pay the consequences. But I really don't want to lose Rose. I would do anything for her." I said admitting out loud how I felt.

Lissa still had shock plastered on her face.

"Liss, say something." I pleaded.

She looked at me for a while. Then she spoke. "You're going to have to show her how much you love her."

I looked at her.

"I show Rose all the time how much I love her. I tell her I love her, I do everything that she asks me to do, I don't know what else I can do." I said.

"You're going to have do more than just do stuff that she asks. You're going to have to do stuff for her without her asking and plan something special for her." She said.

"Okay. What do I have to do?" I asked.

"I can't help you with that. You have to do it yourself." She said and walked up the stairs to her room.

I followed her up but walked to my own room.

I opened the door that Rose had slammed when she left.

The room looked so empty even when it looked exactly the same.

I felt my stomach twist at the thought of Rose not being here with me again.

I hated that it was like this.

I went to shower and stood under the running water and tried to think of ideas.

Everything I thought of wasn't going to do anything. Flowers: No. Chocolates: No. Begging her: No.

Nothing was going to work.

I got out of the shower and pulled on some pyjama pants. I walked to the bed and laid in the middle of it.

I fell asleep trying to think of ideas and fell into a dream.

_*Start of memory dream*_

_It was just after Rose and I had made love in the cabin._

_We were lying next to each other enjoying the warmth._

"_Roza." I spoke. "We have to tell someone about us. We can't keep doing this. You love me and I love you. It's not fair on us to keep doing it."_

"_Ok, so what do you suggest?" She asked._

_I thought about it for a second and then spoke. "I suggest we tell people. I say we live together. Who cares if we're two Dhampirs. We are in love Rose! You can see the logic in that. Can't you?"_

_She was silent for a minute._

"_It's a good idea. It would fix all of our problems." She admitted feeling relieved. I could feel the relief wash off of her body._

"_I say we do it as soon as possible." I said._

"_Ok." She sighed._

_I was happy to just stay with her but this was not how we wanted people to find out about us and if we stayed where we were, then we were surely going to be in trouble._

_I sighed and started to get up._

_Rose pulled me back down with her and I looked at her. She was wearing a worried expression. Her eyes showed panic._

_Confusion spread all over my face._

"_Roza what's wrong?" I added anxiously, hoping I had not hurt her at all_

"_What are you doing?" She asked frantically._

"_Getting dressed so the other guardians don't find us naked and get the wrong idea." I said._

"_Ohhh." She sighed._

"_Why, what is it Roza?" I asked._

"_I thought you were about to get up and tell me that this was all a mistake and that we shouldn't have done this. Do not ever make me worry about losing you again." She started to sob._

_I walked over to her. My heart was breaking just watching. "Oh Roza." I said as I gathered her into my arms. "I will never do that to you. I will even go to you at all hours of the night to make sure you don't feel that way." I said. The words coming straight from my heart._

"_Okay." She said happy to be in my arms._

"_I love you." I whispered in her ear._

"_And I love you too." She said while looking into my eyes._

_We looked at each other for another few moments._

"_I think we should get dressed." I stated._

"_Do we have to?" She whined._

_I smirked at her. "Well unless you want to let about 5 guardian see you naked, I suggest you get dressed." I suggested._

"_Okay, okay. I'm getting dressed." She said as she jumped up from my arms and started pulling her clothes on. "Oh and Dimitri, I will always love you no matter what happens."_

"_Same here Roza. Same here." I said._

_I looked at her again ad cherished her. I didn't know how I had gotten so lucky but I didn't care. All I knew is that I wanted her._

_*End of memory dream* _

I woke up and sat up straight in bed.

I knew exactly what I had to do it and when I had to do it.

I ran to my wardrobe and threw a pair of thongs on my feet and grabbed a jacket.

I didn't care that I had my pyjama's on. I just needed to tell Rose how much I loved her and I needed to show her that I remembered.

I ran down the stairs and got into the elevator.

I hit Blair and Chuck's apartment and waited. The doors finally opened and I first saw Rose lying on a fold out couch right in front of me.

_**

* * *

**_

**Ok so everyone you know what to do. if you like it review it.**

**I still need ideas for the baby's name. so could you please choose from the names i gave you in chapter 10.**

**ok so i hope you liked it. tell me what you think.**

_**Ok**_


	13. My Precious baby: I'm sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of its characters. I also do not own GG or any of its characters. Although i wish i owned both.**

**Okay guys, i'm so sorry i took so long to update. i have had school, assignments, study, exams and lots of parties. i promise i will update as soon as i can.**

**Remember to review so i know if you want more.**

* * *

Chapter 13

**Rose**

I heard the elevator ding and thought it was Chuck coming home. He said to Blair he would be back later tonight and not to worry if the elevator dinged.

So I just stayed curled up on the fold out sofa bed and waited for Chuck to go upstairs.

I waited and waited and didn't hear and footsteps. I started to panic and think that it wasn't Chuck.

I suddenly heard footsteps. They weren't going toward the stairs. They were coming towards me.

I was trying to think of a plan when the footsteps finally stopped by the edge of my bed. I rolled over really quickly and grabbed the intruder. I flipped them over and jumped onto them as quickly as I could.

I had no idea what effect this was going to have on the baby. I punched the person's face and was surprised when I heard a familiar voice.

"Shit." He whispered.

"Dimitri?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. Owww. Why did you have to punch me?" He asked groaning.

I moved off him and lied down at the head of the bed.

I ignored his question. "Why are you here?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I came here to tell you something that could not wait until morning." He said.

"If you're going to tell me you're sorry, it won't work." I said angrily.

"No. I came here to tell you... to tell you... oh remember in the cabin after we made love. How we had that conversation and you said to me to not ever make you feel like you're losing me and I said I would go to you at all hours to tell you I love you." He said out of breath.

I sat up from my lying down position. I squinted to see him in the dark.

I couldn't believe what he had just said. I had been tossing and turning and thinking about that exact phrase that he told me. I was thinking about how much I missed him and how much I had thought that I had just pushed him away.

"Dimitri..." I started.

"No. Stop." He said, still out of breath. "Don't tell me no. Don't tell me that that's not enough." He reached out and put his hands on my stomach. "I love you Rose and I love our baby. I don't care how much you're going to tell me no, I'm not going to accept it. Rose I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I had that talk with Eddie. I'm not making excuses but I want to put it in our past and move on. I know we can. Just please forgive me." He then kissed my stomach and took his hands off.

He started to turn around to walk away but I caught his arm.

I couldn't let him go. I couldn't lose him. I didn't want to lose him. He meant way too much to me.

"Dimitri..." I said softly. "You didn't let me finish."

"Ohhh..." he said and sat at the edge of the bed.

He turned his head to me and I pulled him closer. His body responded instantly and he moved closer and put his arms around me without thinking.

I wriggled out of his arms and decided to be a tease. His face fell immediately.

I held up my hand to stop him.

"Dimitri. I understand what you're saying. I forgive you for it but I'm not entirely convinced that you're not going to do it again. I want to forgive you but you have to earn my forgiveness a bit more. I do love but I'm a little disappointed in what you did and how you didn't think of the effects it would have on me. We had a great 4 weeks before everyone came but now you have to show me it's not going to happen again. I want to know it won't happen again otherwise, how will I trust you with anything, even our baby?" I finally finished. "I do love you, a lot."

He sighed. "I understand Rose. I really do but I wish that I didn't do it in the first place."

I gave him a hug and lightly kissed his lips. "Can you get me a piece of paper? Please." I asked.

"Why?" He whispered in my ear.

"So I can write Blair and Chuck a note so they don't start worrying about me in the morning and have a panic attack." I said.

"Oh." He breathed. "Okay then."

He passed me a piece of paper and a pen.

I wrote them a note.

_Dear Blair and Chuck,_

_Thank you for letting me stay the night but it seems that my boyfriend knows how to get himself out of trouble and how much I mean to him. Don't worry I have gone home. Say hi to Charlotte for me and I'll talk to you soon._

_Love Rose xoxo_

I signed the note off and grabbed my bag.

Dimitri took it off me and said that this is not good for the baby and we went home.

I had no clue what he was planning to do to show me that he is never going to not trust me again and how he values me so much and loves me so much.

There were a couple of things that I wanted and one of them was him. I only wanted him at the moment.

The rest I could wait for.

I walked out of the elevator and wanted to collapse straight away. I was exhausted.

Dimitri must have sensed this because he lifted me up and started carrying me.

I complained so much. "Dimitri, put me down. I'm too heavy for you. This baby that you made me have is making me fat."

He set me down then because we were just outside our door and spun me so I was looking at him.

"Don't you ever call yourself fat. And if I remember you loved that night just as much as I did." He said huskily.

I blushed. Bright red. It was so embarrassing. "Well I'm sure you weren't complaining. And I know and I know I wasn't complaining." I laughed.

"Good." He said then picked me up and started trailing kisses down my neck to my breasts. "Then don't start complaining now."

He walked into our room and shut the door.

He ravished me all night and I fell into a blissful night sleep.

Little did I know that Lissa and Christian were listening to us all night long!

* * *

**Ok guys. i hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. i'm working on it now.**

**Remember to update because i'm trying to reach 50 reviews as soon as possible.**

**Also thank you to the people that update. i would not be writing if it wasn't for you.**

**I'm also going to start putting people's names that update up on my page.**

**Thank you everyone i hope you keep reading and enjoy.**

**XOXO**


	14. My Precious baby: Plans

**Disclaimer- i do not own GG or any of its characters. I also do not own VA or any of its characters.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed. it means a lot to me!**

**Thank you to the following people who review the last chapter:**

**Destinee Rose Belikov,**

**crystal mcalpin,**

**ImaVampireIBiteAndStuff,**

**VAlvr04.**

**And thankyou to a close friend WishIWasRose! i loved how you thank me and said to keep writing, it means so much to me.**

**Here's the next chapter of the story. I hope you like!**

* * *

Chapter 14

**Dimitri**

I sat up that night thinking of what I could do to show Rose that this would never, ever happen again.

It was moments ago that Rose fell asleep and I watched her angel face pressed into my chest.

All of a sudden an idea popped into my head.

I knew what I was going to do and I had less than 24 hours to pull it off.

I needed to talk to Christian, Lissa, Blair, Chuck and Eddie and organise a dinner at the most expensive and private restraunt in Manhattan.

While at dinner, I was going to make sure everyone was dressed in the most beautiful outfits. Charlotte would come along and then at dessert I was going to propose to Rose and hope to God that she said yes.

I was excited that I had figured this revolution out but also scared out of my wits that Rose was going to reject me.

I fell asleep to wake up a few hours later.

I got out of bed, put some pants on and walked down stairs to find a very amused Christian and Lissa.

"What were you and Rose doing last night?" Christian asked with a smirk on his face. I thought of how Rose would threaten to wipe it off.

And just as that thought popped I heard it is real life.

"Christian get that smirk off your face or I'll wipe it off." She said. "Anyway it's nothing you and Lissa don't do."

Lissa actually turned red. "Well Rose at least we aren't that loud." She said with a grin on her still red face.

"Well then Christian either isn't that good or he can't keep it up that long." She said with a laugh.

I didn't think it was possible but Lissa went even redder and I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Belikov?" Christian asked.

I couldn't stop laughing. "It's funny because you and Lissa just got owned Rose. You were going to try and embarrass me alone and it didn't work." I stopped laughing and turned to Rose.

"Why are you out of bed?" I asked.

She smiled shyly. "Because you got out of bed and I was going to tell you I'm going to a shower and then I'm going shopping with Lissa and Blair without any of you guys."

"Oh okay." I faked looking hurt. I'll just do something with Christian and Eddie.

It would give me an excuse to have them help me plan my surprise for Rose.

"Okay. Go have a shower and I'll be up to see you soon." I said with light smile on my face.

"Ok." She said and headed up the stairs.

I waited until I heard the water turn on and then turned to Christian and Lissa.

"Ok. Lissa, now our plan comes in." I said to her.

Her face lit up. "You mean you're going to propose. When are you going to do it in a week?"

"No." I said and her face fell. "I'm doing it tonight."

She looked at me in shock. "Tonight. How? It's so close and you've got nothing planned."

I looked at her and smirked. "That's why your trusty friend Chuck Bass is going to help me out. And I have got something planned but it's going to cost some money and time. Anyway where's Eddie?" I asked.

"Eddie's here and heard everything you said." Eddie said walking out of his room. "And congrats man. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. Now are you in or out?" I said to them all.

"In." Lissa said with the biggest smile on her face.

"I'm in." Eddie said looking cheeky.

I looked at Christian not expecting what he was going to say.

"Hell yes, I'm in!" He said.

My heart started beating again and knew that I only had to talk to Chuck now and then he would talk to Blair. I just needed him to pull a few favours for me and have a lot of knowledge of what restraunts are good and what food is good.

I smiled. "thanks guys. But nothing is said to Rose."

"Ok." They all said and I turned and walked up to Rose and my room.

When I got up to open the door. I found Rose just getting out of the shower.

She looked over at me and smirked. "See something you like, Comrade?"

I stared her over for a few moment which caused her to shiver. "Actually I see many things that I like."

She blushed and spoke confidently. "Well unfortunately the things that you like are going to have to wait for later."

"Damn!" I exclaimed pretending to be really disappointed.

And Rose just chuckled. "Later." She said seductively.

"Okay." I agreed.

After an hour of Rose teasing me, she finally left with Lissa and Blair. It gave me about 3 hours with Eddie, Christian and Chuck to organise everything for tonight.

Eddie, Christian and I rode up the elevator to Chuck's suite.

"Hi there, anyone for a scotch?" Chuck asked greeting us after stepping out of the elevator.

"Umm. I'll have one." I said.

"Me too." Christian piped up.

"Okay. Sure." Chuck said. "So what are you guys up here for?"

Eddie and Christian looked over at me.

"I'm here for my benefit." I said.

Chuck turned and looked at me. "Dude, I'm not gay. I have a wife and a daughter."

Eddie and Christian dropped to floor with laughter and I just scowled.

"That's not what I meant and hello, I have a baby on the way." I said furiously.

Chuck just laughed. "Got cha. I knew that man. Now what do you really want?"

I stood there shocked. "Uhh... I want to see if you can do me a few favours."

"Okay. Go ahead and we'll see what we can do." He said.

And I started asking for my favours.

By 4 o'clock, Eddie Christian and I had made plans with Chuck and now it was just up to everyone to get to the right place at the right time.

I sighed in happiness and the elevator doors opened to reveal my soon-to-be wife grinning and holding her stomach.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Give me your hand." She said still smiling.

"Why?" I asked but she had cut me off and grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Rose, I don't get why my hand is on your stom..." I got cut of as I felt a thud on my hand.

I looked up to Rose to see her smiling brilliantly.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked.

"Yep. She's kicking." She said.

I removed my hand from her stomach and pulled her to me. I crushed my lips to hers an shared the most passionate kiss with her for what felt like eternity. I only pulled away when we got interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

I pulled away but smiled I didn't care. Rose was going to be my wife soon and we were having a baby in 4 months life couldn't get any better, I thought but then thought again. Actually it could.

Rose could yes to marrying me.

Well I'll find out in a few hours.

* * *

**Okay everyone so what did you think? Please let me know.**

**Not to be pushy but i would love to get to 50 reviews as soon as possible.**

**Thankyou to everyone who reviews.**

**i still need baby names for little Belikov, please leave names in reviews.**

**I love you and if it weren't for you guys i would not be writing.**

**Thank you and next chapter will be up soon.**

**XOXO**


	15. AN: Important

Okay hi everyone. I hate doing author's notes but I feel that you guys need an explanation to why I haven't updated.

At the moment I'm really busy writing my story, "Little Miss Princess."

It's taking up all my time and I can't think of anything to write for this story at the moment.

I promise I will start writing again and if I get enough reviews I might start writing sooner and forget my other stories for a while.

Thanks for understanding!

Miiz April

XOXO


End file.
